mi vida antes de los vampiros
by hikarilovi
Summary: que tal si zero es un sangre pura? que tal si esta comprometido? zero no es el unico kiryuu? quien es tsubasa un chico o chica? porque kaname quiere acercarse al cazador? yuki esta celosa? todo aqui en: mi vida antes de los vampiros


**bueno lo siento por tener abondanados pero aquí estoy con mi fic de vk renovado por cierto estoy triste porque cerraran mi cole el proxi año tt-tt**

Cap 1

A los 3 meses de los kuran irse, zero á tenido pesadillas con un lugar hermoso pero le duele recordar sonde es y donde queda ¿Qué pasara ahora y más porque no lo recuerda?

Un peliplata dormía intranquilamente en su cama no sabía que le pasaba era horrible

Flashback

_-Zero-sama-llamo alguien-_

_-Dime?-pregunto enseguida_

_-El guardia sonrió-el joven tsubasa lo vino a visitar_

_-El niño sonrió y corrió a fuera de la mansión-tsubasa-grito cayendo encima del chico-no sabes cuánto te extrañe_

_-y yo a ti zero, pero… -el menor noto que estaba arriba del mayor-_

_-lo siento, yo no quise-estaba rojo de la vergüenza_

_-tranquilo mi lindo zero-acaricio la mejilla del menor asiendo que este se sintiera raro_

_-te iras de nuevo?-pregunto rápidamente estaba rojito hasta las orejas_

_-tal vez, pero volveré por ti-se acerca y le besa la frente dulcemente-recuerda que te quiero-susurro-todos lo hacemos_

_Fin del FLASHBACK_

Se despertó exaltado y sudado, no recordaba quien era de echo solo sabía que el cabello de ese chico era café claro y un poco largo

-mi lindo hijo-grito un cross feliz saltando a la cama, pero zero lo esquiva con determinación-TT-TT QUE malo con tu papi-

-zero lo miro y suspiro-que quieres cross-dijo molesto-

-bueno mi querido hijo adivina tengo boletos para viajar-con ojos feliz muestra más de 10 boletos

-suspiro-no me digas-iso un pausa y imito al director-hijo invite a kaname-kun y a yuki igual que los chicos de la clase nocturna para ir-

-eres adivino ¿verdad?-sonrió-que inteligente, fue a abrazar a zero pero este se movió rápidamente-TT-TT que malo-sollozaba-miro a su hijo-bueno empaca hoy mismo nos vamos-sonrie

El peliplata suspiro pensando que se llevaría

+++++++++++++++después de unas horas+++++++

Todos listos-hablo el director-bueno este es el plan-saco una libreta y empezó a leerlo:

1. llegada en grupo

2. tomar fotos de recuerdo

3. comer algo típico del lugar

3. ir al hotel

4. desempaquen

5. harán lo que quieran hasta las 5:00

6. iremos al festival junto a las 7:00 hasta después de los fuegos artificiales

Miro a sus hijos y a sus estudiantes-es obligatorio llevar yukata al festival-sonrió

-Te la pasaste toda la noche planeándolo cierto?-pregunto su hijo

-claro que no-mintió pero se le noto

-lo iso-acepto yuki kuran

Todos vieron como el peliplata entro de primero al tren

El director miro preocupado a su hijo-que le para a kiryuu-kun hacer 3 meses que esta así?

-enserio director-pregunto yuki triste-debe ser por mí

-no creo-a seguro shiki mirando al peliplata-es otra cosa estoy seguro

-shiki porque lo aseguras

-no lo sé instinto rima-miro a la rubia y los dos miraron al peliplata que ya se había dormido en el tren

++++++++++unas horas en el tren++++++++++++++

Los vampiros se percataron de que zero susurraba algo muy raro y se acercaron con el director a escuchar bien y oyeron

-Nunca lleves tristeza en tú corazón tsubasa-susurro apretando sus ojos fuertemente-no quiero que sufras-alzo sus brazos-enséñame tu sonrisa-sonrió y eso sorprendió a los vampiros pero se alejaron cuando vieron que el chico despertó

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la ventana encontrándose con el paisaje de sus sueños con todo y lago

-tsubasa-susurro-quien es tsubasa?-miro la laguna y llevo su mano hasta el vidrio del tren

Mientras que un castaño recordaba el nombre tsubasa

+++++++++++++++++3 horas después+++++++++++

-estoy cansado-se quejaba un peliplata mientras se asentaba en un banca atrás de una fuente

Una chica la vio y se sorprendió mucho-zero-sama-susurro la chica-que hace aquí –miro el piso

Zero escucho su nombre y miro a atrás vio una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos rojos

-te conozco?-le pregunto zero a la hermosa joven

-no debería estar aquí-respondió-vamos-le cogió la mano llevándolo lejos y escondiéndose detrás de un árbol

-enserio te conozco-la miro-te reconozco eres la niña con la que jugaba de pequeño

-si pero que haces aquí zero-sama-le toco el rostro-recuerda que tsubasa-san quiere que tu tengas una vida normal-susurro

-tsubasa-recordó el nombre de sus sueños-el existe

-claro que si-la chica se paró molesta-es tú prometido-

-pro… me….ti….do-dijo raramente-tengo prometido-miro el cielo-

La chica sonríe-así que el hechizo del tonto de tsubasa-san funciona-miro a zero-ok mira no vayas a la mansión principal si quieres ser alguien normal y oyeron un grito

-ZERO VEN SON LAS 5:00 TE PONDRE ESA YUKATA LO QUIERAS O NO-grito un histérico kaein

-me voy nos vemos después-trato de recordar el nombre de la chica-hanon-chan-susurro, chica se sonrojo y se retiró de hay

++++++++++++unos 20 minutos después++++++++++++++

Todos los vampiros en especial uno castaño veía al peliplata que vestía una yukata de color azul claro con adornos blancos se veía tan hermoso

Al contrario el menor se sentía mal ya que no lograba procesar las miradas de los vampiros-

Entraron al festival mientras que el castaño se acercó al peliplata

-que quieres kuran?-pregunto fríamente y noto como iba vestido este, tenía una yukata de color negro con rojo-

-nada solo pasar un rato contigo-susurro-kiryuu te pareces si hoy tratamos de ser amigables

-estas enfermo cierto?-el menor lo vio confundido-no entiendo a los vampiros-se aleja del castaño, mientras que yuki de los celos jala a kaname a un juego de parejas

++++++++++++++++con zero++++++++++++++

Se alejó del grupo y oyó una hermosa melodía cantado la persona que la estaba cantando tenía una voz muy hermosa y elegante se acercó y entonces vio a un peli castaño con ojos grises

_tus ojos reflejan todo lo que hay en ti__  
__es realidad o tan solo es una ilusión__  
__nuestras vidas funcionadas se entrelazan__  
__quiero saber todo lo que hay dentro de ti amor!___

_he intentado siempre que tu pienses en mi__  
__si no lo logro lo volveré a intentar__  
__ni oportunidades ni tiempo que perder__  
__tu corazón me ganare quieras o no__  
__estoy siempre mirando__  
__buscando la razón__  
__por el que tú y yo__  
__juntos no estamos___

_solo mira mi corazón amor__  
__no te das cuenta que siempre te voy a amar__  
__no necesitas tu más la belleza es tu adorno__  
__no hay solución para este gran amor__  
__no importa donde estés__  
__siempre te buscare__  
__seguro te encontrare___

_sé que podemos ser uno solo tú y yo__  
__quiero que entiendas que en verdad te amo__  
__la oscuridad junto a ti ya no existe__  
__tú me iluminas y me muestras lo que yo siento__  
__este corazón dice la verdad__  
__puede demostrar que solo es para ti___

_solo escucha mi corazón amor__  
__no te das cuenta que siempre te voy amar__  
__no límites para ti, tu belleza no se iguala__  
__pero esta vez de ti nunca me iré__  
__mira mis ojos comprende lo que digo__  
__junto a ti siempre estaré_

el castaño miro a zero y el menor se acercó al árbol donde este se encontraba

-que hermosa voz-susurro zero-

El chico se le quedo viendo y bajo del árbol

-quieres que algún día te cante algo zero-susurro abrazando al chico protectoramente-no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-tu eres tsubasa? ¿Cierto?-recordaba eso abrazo tan dulce y cálido y cerro sus ojos-

-nunca te dejare-susurro

+++++++++con los demás+++++++++++

Kaname le dio una punzada de dolor de pronto-que me pasa-susurro

-nii-sama vamos es tarde-respondió

-ESPEREN DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!-GRITO CROSS

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

buenos nos vemos despues besos mis queridas lectoras besos


End file.
